Remote control devices transmit operational signals to control electronic consumer devices such as TVs, VCRs, set-top boxes, audio home theatre systems, and CD/DVD players. Each operational signal communicates a keycode associated with a selected electronic consumer device. Each keycode corresponds to a function of the selected electronic consumer device, such as power on, power off, volume up, volume down, play, stop, select, channel up, channel down, etc. A particular brand and make of electronic consumer device responds to operational signals. Each operational signal encodes a keycode. The electronic consumer device receives the operational signal, decodes the keycode, and in response performs a corresponding function. The set of keycodes (as well as associated system codes, protocol information and/or formatting information) for generating operational signals for a particular electronic consumer device is referred to here as a codeset.
A remote control device uses a particular codeset to control a corresponding electronic consumer device. A universal remote control (URC) device, on the other hand, generally stores hundreds of codesets in a codeset database and can be programmed to use a particular codeset among the codeset database to control a corresponding electronic consumer device.
There are many codesets used in the market. Each codeset is identified by a codeset identifier. Because of the large number of different electronic consumer devices and corresponding codesets, it is difficult to discover the codeset identifier that is used by a particular remote control device. It is also difficult to program a universal remote control device that is capable of controlling a very large number of different electronic consumer devices.